2016
by Takari95
Summary: [TAIORA][Para Nora Felton - Intercambio Navideño 2015 del Proyecto 1 - 8] "Menuda elegida del Amor estoy hecha si no sé confesar mis propios sentimientos"


**-2016-**

 **Este fic está dedicado a Nora Felton con motivo del Intercambio Navideño de nuestro querido Proyecto 1 - 8.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**

 **I. Sueño**

* * *

 _Podía sentir su respiración acelerada. Estaba tan enfadado cuando ella había llegado al vestuario. Quería darle una paliza al imbécil que lo había provocado y había hecho que los expulsaran a ambos del partido…_

* * *

Mimi observó a su amiga pelirroja que caminaba por el pasillo del instituto con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo o del techo, según el momento. Se movía como si no tuviera fuerzas para dar un paso más. La castaña alzó una ceja, ¿qué pasaba? Vale, lunes por la mañana puede tener efectos negativos en las personas pero aquello era demasiado.

─¿Qué le pasa a Sora? ─ la voz de Yamato junto a ella la sorprendió, no le había oído acercarse.

─No tengo ni idea, ayer estaba normal.

─Pues hoy parece un fantasma vagando sin rumbo ─Mimi rio ante la ocurrencia del rubio y siguió observando a su amiga.

─ ¿Y Taichi?

─Me ha dicho que había quedado con Meiko por no sé qué.

─Se nota cuanta atención prestas a tus amigos ─ Yamato frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

─Me lo dijo anoche cuando estaba componiendo, como comprenderás no era el mejor momento para interrumpirme. Aunque, como siempre, eso a Taichi le dio lo mismo ─Mimi empezó a reír al imaginar a Yamato con el teléfono pegado a la oreja fingiendo escuchar a Taichi mientras con la otra mano apuntaba nuevos acordes o notas en el papel ─ Pero, creo que me dijo que el profesor le había pedido que pasara más tiempo con ella después de lo de Alphamon.

─Entiendo. ¿Esperamos a que llegue Sora o vamos entrando a clase?

─Yo tengo que irme, recuérdale que tenemos examen ─ Yamato dio la vuelta pero Mimi lo tomó del brazo con suavidad ─ Estás muy guapo hoy ─ Yamato tragó en seco, aquella chica se le salía de los esquemas.

─¿A qué viene eso ahora?

─A nada ─ respondió ella sonriendo coquetamente antes de ir a buscar a Sora que parecía no llegar nunca al final del pasillo.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza en señal de rendición mientras se aflojaba la corbata, acalorado.

─Sora ─ Mimi llegó junto a su amiga y la otra pareció volver por fin al mundo de los vivos ─ ¿Qué te pasa que vas como alma en pena?

─Pues... Hoy estoy un poco distraída.

─Yamato me ha dicho que te recuerde que hay examen ─ el rostro de Sora empezó a palidecer poco a poco. Se había olvidado por completo. Alzó la cartera que llevaba en la mano y sacó apresuradamente los apuntes de matemáticas. Era imposible intentar mirarlo ahora todo pero... Enfrascada en sus folios llenos de garabatos empezó a caminar con rapidez a la clase. Mimi rio, su amiga no sabía hoy ni donde tenía la mano derecha.

Sora llegó a su clase y vio a Yamato sentado en su sitio, en pose relajada.

─ ¿Cómo es que no estás repasando para el examen? ─ inquirió la chica mientras dejaba la cartera y los apuntes encima de la mesa. El chico clavó sus ojos azules en ella y esbozó una media sonrisa traviesa.

─ ¿Sabes que casi me matas de un infarto?

─Te he visto tan ida que sabía que te creerías lo del examen. Y, por cierto, llevas los apuntes del revés ─Sora miró sus papeles y se dejó caer en su silla. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos. Yamato se giró a mirarla con cierta curiosidad.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar qué te ocurre?

─Nada, solo me he levantado rara. No es mi día ─ Yamato asintió sin darle más importancia al asunto y ladeó la cabeza al escuchar una voz proveniente del pasillo. Taichi abrió la puerta de la clase con el habitual ímpetu y se despidió de forma ruidosa de Meiko que hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sora y Yamato mientras se dirigía a su clase sonrojada a más no poder.

─Hey ─saludó el moreno a Yamato. Taichi dejó la cartera en su pupitre, situado junto al de Sora y se acuclilló en el espacio entre ambas mesas para colocar el rostro a la altura del de su amiga ─ No me has dicho buenos días ─ dijo el castaño reclamando atención.

─Estabas muy entretenido con Meiko y no me has escuchado ─ sonrió de forma tirante. Él asintió con una sonrisa.

─Me lo paso bien con ella, es una buena chica – continuó el muchacho alegremente mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo. Yamato sintió que una extraña energía negativa emanaba del cuerpo de Sora pero decidió no intervenir. Taichi ya era mayorcito para ocuparse de sus asuntos.

* * *

 **II. Ideas locas**

Taichi caminaba junto a ella con la mirada fija en el cielo cada vez más cubierto de nubes que anunciaban la primera nevada para Japón. Sora lo miró, sabía cuánto le gustaba la Navidad a su amigo. Ella se había hecho el propósito de regalarle algo que realmente pudiera gustarle, le hacía mucha ilusión. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor era capaz de reunir el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez y arreglar las cosas. " _Menuda elegida del Amor estoy hecha si no soy capaz ni de confesar mis propios sentimientos_ ". Taichi se giró hacia ella al darse cuenta de que su amiga la estaba mirando fijamente y se sorprendió cuando Sora bajó la mirada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería hablar cuando Mimi los interrumpió.

Una fiesta de Navidad. Mimi quería hacer una fiesta de Navidad todos juntos porque era la primera Navidad que pasaba en Japón tras la vuelta y la última que pasarían antes de que la mayoría se fueran a la universidad. Pero, la historia no acababa ahí, había decidido que iban a jugar al amigo invisible y se intercambiarían los regalos. Sora estuvo a punto de replicar pero se mordió la lengua al ver como Taichi lanzaba una exclamación y le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. A Taichi siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de juegos y, las fiestas, más aún. Además, les vendría bien estar todos juntos aunque no por ello dejaba de ser una de las ideas locas de Mimi.

─Podríamos decírselo a Meiko – sugirió el chico con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar con Mimi a su lado.

─Claro, ahora ya es una más de los nuestros – una punzada de celos atravesó el corazón de Sora. _"No te pongas paranoica, Sora"_. Cuando alzó la mirada de sus zapatos, vio que Taichi la estaba observando mientras Mimi seguía parloteando.

─¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la castaña al ver que el moreno no le estaba haciendo ni caso. El chico giró lentamente la cabeza y sonrió, mostrándose tan alegre como siempre.

─No, no es nada.

─Vamos, Sora. Los he reunido a todos en el despacho de Kou y no estarán esperando ya. Solo me faltabais vosotros que habéis huido del colegio. Bueno, voy a llamar a Meiko también.

─Es que Sora iba a acompañarme a comprar regalos – dijo el chico frotándose el cabello de la nuca.

─Lo que tú querías era pasar tiempo con ella, tonto – replicó Mimi con una sonrisa burlona con el móvil en la oreja. Taichi se giró para mirar a Sora que caminaba unos pasos por detrás de ellos, no parecía haber escuchado lo que había dicho Mimi.

* * *

 **III. Sorteo**

─Bueno, estamos aquí reunidos…

─Mimi, sáltate la introducción – dijo un Yamato impaciente porque ya llegaba tarde al ensayo con su grupo. Mimi le hizo una mueca burlona y se apartó la larga cabellera a un lado mientras miraba a todos sus amigos sentados cómodamente en los asientos del despacho de Koushirou.

─Bueno, a pesar de las interrupciones – dijo lanzando una mirada al rubio – estamos aquí reunidos para saber quién va a ser el afortunado de recibir nuestro regalo. Kou y yo hemos preparado papelitos con todos nuestros nombres y los hemos metido en esta cesta. Ahora, por turnos, la pasáis y cogéis el vuestro. No vale decir quién os ha tocado o haré otro sorteo – dijo riendo aunque todos sabían que los podía tener toda la tarde haciendo sorteos hasta asegurarse de que nadie abriese la boca.

Sora estaba sentada enfrente de Taichi y Meiko y vio como él le sostenía la cesta mientras la chica cogía uno de los papelitos. Meiko miró el nombre del papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo en silencio, sonrojada. Llegó el turno de Sora y solo quedaban dos papeles, tomó uno de los dos y le pasó la cesta a Yamato, que era el último. Sora se guardó el papel sin leerlo.

* * *

 **IV. Cerca**

En cuanto terminaron el sorteo, la pelirroja cogió la cartera y salió del despacho de casa de Koushirou. Había girado la cabeza para despedirse de sus amigos pero había visto a Taichi susurrando cerca de Meiko y se le había ido todo de la cabeza. Estaba ya volviendo a casa cuando sintió que una mano le rodeaba la muñeca y la detenía.

─Espérame – Sora se volvió y vio que Taichi llevaba la frente perlada de sudor. ¿Había corrido solo para alcanzarla? ¿Y Meiko? La pelirroja miró por encima del hombro del chico esperando ver a la chica de pelo oscuro pero solo vio a gente paseando tranquilamente por la calle en busca del regalo perfecto para sus seres queridos – ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? Pensaba que habíamos quedado para comprarle el regalo a Hikari y a mi madre.

─Oh, es verdad, lo siento – se disculpó. _"¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?_ " Sora se dio mentalmente una serie de palmadas en la frente – Lo siento, se me había olvidado con todo lo del sorteo y demás.

─¿Seguro que no tienes nada que hacer? Porque te has marchado antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza – dijo resoplando por última vez antes de incorporarse.

─Lo siento – repitió ella.

─¿Ocurre algo? – la pregunta la desconcertó porque Taichi era más bien despistado y no solía percatarse mucho de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Pues, que desde el otro día estás un poco rara. Solo quería saber si... Puede que yo también haya estado un poco distante últimamente…

" _¿Si te aclararas un poquito con tus sentimientos, tal vez, sería todo un poco más fácil. ¡Idiota!"_

Sora lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver que él sí estaba preocupado por ella, estaba serio y la miraba fijamente. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras se maldecía interiormente por no poder decirle lo que sentía abiertamente. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que Taichi la estaba estrechando contra su pecho.

─Taichi…

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la estrechó con más fuerza, buscando tenerla lo más cerca posible. Sora suspiró y se refugió en los brazos de su amigo, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Le encantaban aquellos abrazos espontáneos de Taichi, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

─¿Estás enfadada? – Sora negó con la cabeza, hundiéndola aún más en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Taichi suspiró mucho más aliviado y Sora pudo sentir como se ralentizaba el acelerado latido de su corazón bajo su mejilla – ¿Seguro?

─Solo estoy un poco desconcertada por lo que ha pasado últimamente…

─¿Te refieres a los Digimons?

" _Y a ti"_

─En parte.

─¿Y la otra parte?

─Aún no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo…

─Estaré preparado para escucharlo – Sora suspiró mientras se ruborizaba, apretó más fuerte a Taichi contra ella. Él bajó la cabeza hasta rozar el cabello de ella con los labios. Sora se quedó quieta porque acababa de darle la sensación de que su amigo acababa de darle un beso en la cabeza. Decidió separarse con el corazón acelerado y giró la cabeza hacia la galería comercial.

─¿Te parece si vamos a comprar esos regalos? – Taichi asintió con una gran sonrisa. El moreno se fijó en las mejillas enrojecidas de Sora, estaba preciosa.

Sora se tumbó en su cama en cuanto llegó a su habitación y ocultó el rostro en la almohada. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho como su mente traicionera volviera a recordarle el abrazo que había compartido con Taichi. ¿Le había dado un beso en la cabeza? Había sentido una suave caricia pero estaba tan concentrada otras cosas que no había prestado la suficiente atención. Suspiró. Tampoco iba a preguntárselo aunque si lo hiciera, Taichi seguramente se reiría de ella por imaginarse cosas. Sacudió la cabeza y recordó que todavía no había mirado quién iba a ser su amigo invisible. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas con el papelito en la mano, tiró con dos dedos de una de las puntas y lo desplegó. Sintió que se toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza cuando vio aquel nombre escrito: " _Taichi"._

Cerró los ojos con el papelito apretado contra su pecho.

* * *

 _Estaba enfadado. Se había quitado el equipaje del equipo de fútbol, se había duchado con agua fría y se había vuelto a poner el uniforme. Tenía la frente apoyada contra su taquilla, los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Ella había bajado para comprobar que estaba bien pero estaba claro que no lo estaba._

─ _Taichi…_

─ _Vete, Sora._

─ _Sabes que no voy a irme – repuso ella con calma tocándole el hombro con la mano._

─ _Vete, por favor – apartó la mirada pero ella ya había visto las lágrimas en sus ojos._

* * *

 **V. La búsqueda**

Mimi refunfuñó por enésima vez mientras miraba una camiseta que tenía en una mano y una cazadora que tenía en la otra. Ambas le gustaban pero no conseguía decidirse por ninguna de las dos.

─Sabes que a Yamato le va a quedar bien lo que sea que le compres – dijo Sora riéndose de su amiga viendo lo incapaz que era de tomar una decisión cuando Yamato estaba involucrado.

─Sabes que Yamato es muy quisquilloso. Por cierto, ¿qué le vas a regalar a Taichi? – Sora se sonrojó ante la mera mención de su amigo, aquello iba de mal en peor a cada día que pasaba.

─No lo sé…

─Regálale una noche de pasión y locura – el rostro de Sora alcanzó un rojo varios tonos más elevados que su pelo y negó con la cabeza con fuerza ante lo que Mimi estalló en risas – Está bien, nada de pasión y locura. Pero, ¿vas a decirle algún día que te gusta?

─Desde que me obligaste a confesártelo, me has preguntado ya varias veces pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No lo sé. Sabes que Taichi me gusta mucho.

─Pues como te despistes, otra se lo llevará – Mimi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de horror de Sora – No me pongas esa cara porque sabes que es verdad, Taichi es un chico increíble tanto por fuera como por dentro.

─Esta situación me está volviendo loca porque no sé cómo comportarme cuando estoy con él. Y se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy como siempre.

─Creo que lo más importante es que te comportes como siempre y si tiene que llegar el momento, llegará – Mimi sonrió abiertamente a su amiga y Sora le respondió. Gracias a Dios que había vuelto de Estados Unidos, nada mejor que alguien como ella para hablar de problemas amorosos.

Mimi, tras un largo proceso de deliberación, se quedó con la cazadora. Sora tardó un rato más pero al final de la tarde creyó haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para Taichi.

Salieron del centro comercial y Mimi le propuso a su amiga ir a una cafetería nueva que habían abierto. La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba la bolsa con su regalo adecuadamente. La castaña empezó a caminar con su amiga detrás pero Sora se detuvo al ver en una de las tiendas una cabellera morena que conocía muy bien. Se acercó al escaparate para saludar a Taichi cuando, de repente, vio que no estaba solo. Meiko estaba con él. Se apartó rápidamente del escaparate y cuando Mimi le preguntó donde se había metido le contestó que se había detenido a mirar unos zapatos. Por supuesto, Mimi no la creyó.

* * *

─ _Taichi…_

 _Nunca había visto a su amigo tan dolido y, por un momento, sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos._

─ _No voy a poder jugar la final…_

 _Ella se llevó una mano a los labios, sabía lo que aquello significaba. Los ojeadores de las universidades no verían jugar a Taichi._

─ _Tiene que haber alguna manera… Eh, mírame – ella le tocó la mejilla con los dedos – Podremos solucionarlo…_

─ _¿Cómo, Sora? ¿Cómo? ¡No todo se puede solucionar con buena voluntad como haces tú! – Sora bajó la cabeza, dolida. Pocas veces eran las que Taichi se enfadaba pero estar cerca en esos momentos podía ser terrible._

─ _No hace falta que seas un borde – ella se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero él la cogió de la muñeca y la hizo volverse hacia él._

* * *

 **VI. Soy tu amiga**

Mimi terminó de cepillarse el pelo y miró a Sora con los brazos cruzados puesto que su amiga no parecía muy dispuesta a arreglarse para la fiesta. Seguía con la toalla enredada en el pelo y vestida en chándal.

─Pronto vendrán todos, ¿piensas pasarte en chándal toda la noche? Sora, soy tu amiga, dime qué demonios te pasa.

* * *

─ _Siento haberte gritado – susurró Taichi. Ella asintió pero desvió la mirada – Lo siento – la abrazó y Sora se vio atrapada entre sus brazos, con las manos apoyadas en la piel suave de su pecho._

─ _Te prometo que buscaremos una solución…_

─ _Déjalo…_

─ _Tiene que haber un modo de que…_

─ _Calla…_

* * *

─¿Qué decías? – dijo la pelirroja volviendo a la realidad.

─Sora Takenouchi, ¿me vas a decir por qué llevas más rara que un perro verde desde la semana pasada?

─Yo…

El timbre de la casa de Mimi fue el que impidió que Sora dijera nada más. Mimi salió de su habitación con un suspiro. La voz de Taichi llegó hasta el cuarto seguida de la de Yamato, Hikari y Takeru.

─Yo de ti, me daría prisa – refunfuñó Mimi, al volver a entrar en su cuarto – Ya están aquí Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Taichi y Meiko. Vamos, déjame que arregle esa maraña que tienes por pelo.

─Mimi, Taichi, ¿ha venido con Meiko?

─Creo que sí, creo que ha mencionado algo de que había pasado a recogerla, ¿por qué?

─No, por nada.

─¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto con quién va Taichi? – Mimi esbozó una sonrisa malévola al ver en el espejo como enrojecía el rostro de Sora – Espera, aquí ha ocurrido algo – dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a su amiga – Soy tu amiga, quiero detalles.

* * *

 _La hizo callar. Sintió que algo dentro de ella explotaba, un ejército de mariposas en el estómago. El tacto de sus labios, la piel caliente bajo sus manos, su flequillo rozando su frente al estar tan cerca de ella. Taichi la estrechó contra su pecho, con la respiración acelerada mientras buscaba profundizar el beso. Sora cerró los ojos, no sabía cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. No sabía por qué Taichi la besaba, no sabía si era porque estaba nervioso, entristecido, alterado o todo a la vez. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y las enlazó allí, enredando los dedos en el suave cabello de su nuca, todavía mojado. Qué más daba si la estaba besando para relajarse, para olvidar que su mundo y su futuro en el fútbol podían estar pendientes de un hilo… Puede que fuera la única oportunidad de estar así con él. Recorrió el labio inferior de él con los suyos antes de separarse unos centímetros. Taichi abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar los labios de ella._

─ _Sora – él intentó buscar sus labios de nuevo, tomándole el rostro con la mano pero Sora ya había vuelto a poner los pies en la tierra._

─ _No puedo… – Taichi retiró lentamente las manos del cuerpo de su amiga. Sora se sintió mal al ver como los hombros de él se hundían. Ella se llevó la mano a los labios, su primer beso._

─ _Joder… Lo siento, Sora._

─ _Creo que será mejor que me marche – dijo Sora dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, estaba asustada. Si volvía a besar a Taichi no sería antes de confesarle sus sentimientos y solo si él la correspondía._

* * *

Los ojos de Mimi estaban abiertos al máximo, parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas en cualquier momento.

─Sora, eres tonta. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste en ese momento?

─Yo… No era el momento, él no estaba para esas chorradas.

─¿Le preguntaste por qué lo hizo?

─No, claro que no – respondió Sora, ruborizada. En el fondo, si había evitado el tema con Taichi era porque no iba a ser capaz de soportar un rechazo. No iba a poder mirarlo a la cara mientras él le decía que fue fruto del cabreo del momento, que no era porque necesitaba tenerla lo más cerca posible en ese momento.

─¿No habéis vuelto a hablar del tema en una semana? Por eso estás tan celosa de Meiko cada vez que la ves cerca de él, ¿a qué sí? – Sora dudó pero asintió – Amiga, tienes que ser valiente y decirle a Taichi lo que sientes por él de una vez, ¿crees que un chico como él durará mucho en el mercado? Lamento decirte que como te descuides y dejes enfriar esto, se te escapará de las manos. No sé si será Meiko o quién, pero alguna te lo arrebatará. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie y, en el fondo, todos sabemos que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Así que… deja de hacer el tonto y ve a por él. Pero, no en chándal – Sora rio y dejó que su amiga se encargara de ponerla guapa. Tal vez, esa noche, tendría su oportunidad.

* * *

 **VII. Cruce de miradas**

La madre de Mimi se había esmerado mucho con la decoración y había dejado gran parte del salón libre al dejar arrimados a las paredes los sofás. Sora salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, Hikari y Meiko estaban preparando algo para picar mientras en el salón ya se podían escuchar los intentos de Yamato por poner una música decente.

─Yo de vosotras empezaría a poner más palomitas de esas que trajo Mimi porque a con Taichi por aquí no van a durar ni dos minutos.

─Tienes razón, mi hermano es un auténtico tragón. Y si encima está enfurruñado porque Mimi le ha hecho ponerse corbata – Hikari y Meiko rieron y Sora salió al pasillo hacia el salón. ¿Taichi con una corbata que no fuese la obligatoria del instituto? La pelirroja salió al salón y sintió una sacudida en el pecho. Qué guapo. Agradeció mentalmente a Mimi que le hubiese obligado a llevarla porque le quedaba francamente bien. Yamato estaba arrodillado frente al equipo de música y Taichi observaba a su amigo de pie a su lado. El moreno alzó la cabeza y la vio allí y esbozó una sonrisa. Preciosa. Aquel vestido azul oscuro le quedaba muy bien. El chico se acercó hacia ella y le tomó una mano. La alzó y le hizo dar una vuelta ante él. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas cuando lo miró a los ojos. El timbre interrumpió el cruce de miradas entre los dos y se separaron con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Los pocos que faltaban por llegar acudieron al apartamento de la castaña y ésta anunció que la fiesta quedaba oficialmente iniciada.

* * *

 **VIII. Regalo**

Mimi los había concentrado a todos después de cenar porque quería pasar directamente a los regalos. Yamato la tildó de impaciente pero Mimi le guiñó un ojo y éste esbozó una media sonrisa.

Antes siquiera de empezar, Mimi los hizo sentarse en el salón, en el sofá y en el suelo, para empezar con el intercambio. La castaña fue la que empezó en primer lugar y cogió su paquete. Se levantó del suelo y fue hacia donde Yamato estaba sentado, se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y dejó el regalo en su regazo. El chico lo miró con cierta desconfianza pero empezó a abrirlo. Cuando vio la cazadora, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

─Gracias – le dijo a Mimi con una sonrisa. Ella se dejó caer sobre el brazo del sofá y se sentó sobre las piernas del chico. Éste movió la cabeza pero no dijo nada, simplemente le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Yamato le lanzó por los aires un regalo a su hermano. El rubio menor lo abrió y descubrió que se trataba de un cuaderno en el que escribir.

─¿Cómo sabías que se me había terminado el otro? – Yamato clavó los ojos oscuros en los de su hermano y, simplemente, sonrió.

─Es tu turno, Takeru – el chico sacó su regalo y se lo ofreció a la chica que estaba sentada su lado. Hikari lo recibió entre sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado: una bufanda y un par de guantes nuevos. La chica le dio a su mejor amigo un beso en la mejilla.

─Perdiste la bufanda el otro día en el centro e intenté buscar una igual pero no ha sido posible – ella negó con la cabeza.

─Me encanta – Hikari se levantó y le dio el suyo a Joe, la pequeña Yagami le había comprado al mayor del grupo un libro que éste no conseguía encontrar por ninguna parte y que hacía tiempo que quería leer. Joe le regaló un accesorio nuevo para el ordenador a Koushirou, quien sonrió como un niño pequeño. Koushirou le entregó a Meiko un suave oso de peluche que hizo que Mimi reclamara ya su regalo. Meiko se levantó y le dio un paquete a la castaña. Esta lo abrió y lanzó una exclamación al ver un bolso nuevo y un pañuelo para el cuello.

─Muchas gracias, Meiko. Me encanta. Esperad un momento…

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Taichi y Sora, eran los únicos que no habían intercambiado sus regalos. Sora se había quedado de piedra al ver como el círculo se había cerrado y solo quedaba Taichi mirándola desde el otro lado del sofá. Un torbellino de emociones sacudió el pecho de Sora, no estaba preparada para eso.

─Es vuestro turno – dijo Mimi mirándolos a ambos. Taichi se levantó y Sora hizo lo propio, intercambiaron las bolsas y sacaron cada uno su regalo. Sora fue la primera en desenvolverlo, allí dentro había un gorro de lana y una pelota de cuero. Taichi abrió el suyo y descubrió entre sus manos unas botas de fútbol. Se miraron durante un momento a los ojos porque se habían regalado lo que llevaban el día en que se conocieron muchos años atrás.

─Taichi, te podrías haber estirado un poco, ¿no? – dijo Mimi con los brazos en jarras mientras todos se levantaban, recogían sus regalos y se dispersaban por la casa.

─Es que… – él se frotó la nuca y miró a la castaña como pidiendo disculpas – sabes que no soy muy bueno haciendo regalos.

─¿Qué haré yo contigo? – Mimi le dio un golpecito suave en el hombro antes de ir a buscar a Yamato. Taichi iba a hablarle a Sora pero se dio cuenta de que ella se había marchado.

─¿Habéis visto a Sora? – preguntó a Meiko y Hikari que estaban en la cocina sacando unas botellas de alcohol y unos cuantos vasos.

─Hermano, pero si la tenías delante cuando le has dado el regalo.

─Ya, ya, pero estaba hablando con Mimi y la he perdido de vista.

─Creo que ha subido a la azotea, me ha parecido haberla visto salir por la puerta del apartamento – dijo Meiko. El moreno asintió con rapidez.

Sora estaba sentada junto a la puerta de la azotea, una especie de escalón junto a la puerta. Tenía el regalo de Taichi en el regazo, no esperaba que fuera él su amigo invisible, no lo había previsto. Acarició el gorro con los dedos, la lana era amarilla y suave, del mismo color que el que llevaba el día en que se conocieron. Acabaron tan llenos de barro que su madre no tuvo más remedio que tirarle el gorro porque iba a ser imposible hacer salir esas manchas. Y la pelota de cuero…

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido y Sora volvió la cabeza para mirar quién era.

─¿Qué haces aquí arriba? Tendrías que estar abajo con los demás, divirtiéndote – la música se escuchaba desde allí.

─Eso mismo podría decirte yo a ti – replicó el moreno mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado – ¿Puedo? – dijo señalando un espacio libre junto a ella. La chica se apartó un poco y dejó que su mejor amigo se sentara. Al hacerlo, sus hombros se tocaron – Esto… ¿te ha gustado mi regalo? A mí me ha gustado mucho el tuyo.

─No esperaba que tú fueras el que me tuviese que hacer el regalo.

─Siento si no te ha gustado, puedo cambiarlo… Solo estaba buscando la forma de decirte que, si no quieres, nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros – dijo con la vista clavada en sus manos – Mimi me dijo que te comprara algo bonito e incluso me dijo que me llevara a Meiko y Hikari conmigo a comprar. Fui con ellas pero no me gustaba nada de lo que veía y…

" _Cuando lo vi con Meiko… Estaba comprando mi regalo. Y, Mimi, traidora… Ella lo sabía."_

─No quiero cambiarlo…

─¿Estás segura?

─Pero, quiero que me contestes tú a una pregunta – el chico clavó los ojos en los de ella, esperando la pregunta.

─¿Por qué me besaste? – Taichi se pasó la mano por el pelo e inspiró hondo.

─Yo…

─¿Sientes algo por mí? – el corazón de Sora latía con fuerza en su pecho, tan fuerte que temía que se le fuera a salir.

─Sí… Bueno, quiero decir… Quería… ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó desesperado por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

─¿Estás saliendo Meiko? – preguntó ella de improviso.

─¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Taichi se pasó la mano por el pelo, confundido a más no poder – ¿Cómo voy a estar saliendo con Meiko?

─Se nota que os lleváis muy bien.

─El profesor me pidió que la ayudara a adaptarse, ¿cuál es el problema? Es muy simpática. Sora, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – ella cerró los ojos, tenía que ordenar bien sus pensamientos.

─Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste? – inquirió ella.

─¡Te besé porque necesitaba besarte! – exclamó Taichi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El cabello pelirrojo de Sora le ocultaba el rostro pero cuando el chico fue a apartárselo, ella se levantó de su sitio, dejando los regalos donde ella estaba sentada – ¿Sora?

─Me besaste porque necesitabas besarme… ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo ella abrazándose el cuerpo – No entiendo si lo hiciste porque estabas cabreado, porque estabas triste o porque…

─Acaba – exigió él con la mirada oscurecida – Acaba la frase o me marcho porque no puedo creer que pienses que te utilicé. Que para mí no significó nada. Fuiste tú la que se apartó de mí y la que lleva toda la semana haciendo cosas raras. Sé que no escogí el mejor momento, lo sé. Sé que no se me dan bien las palabras ni los sentimientos pero no puedo creer que hayas llegado a pensar que te besaría porque sí precisamente a ti. Tonta, si te besé es porque me gustas – ella alzó la cabeza y vio que Taichi había desviado la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, inseguro.

─Taichi…

─¿Qué? Es la verdad… Sé que tu primer beso era importante para ti y que querías que fuera para alguien a quién quisieras mucho. Lamento habértelo estropeado pero… Me sentí muy mal al gritarte y me di cuenta de que quería ser yo el que te hiciera reír, el que estuviera ahí para ti. Fui egoísta y lo siento. Aún me siento peor ahora mismo porque el entrenador me ha dicho que ha conseguido anular la sanción.

─Es lo más bonito que me has dicho en muchos años – susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

─Solo venía aquí para ver si estabas bien y he acabado diciéndote todo esto – ella se acercó al chico que todavía seguía sentado allí. Ahora con la cabeza agachada, avergonzado. Se arrodilló ante él y le sujetó el rostro entre las manos.

─Taichi, eres idiota…

─Sí, tú ayuda a que me sienta menos rechazado – dijo él haciendo un mohín.

─Sí, definitivamente, mi idiota – dijo ella sonriendo antes de unir sus labios a los de él. Taichi abrió los ojos al máximo y seguía con la misma expresión de susto cuando Sora se separó a unos pocos centímetros de él ─Puede que a mí… también me gustes – al chico le entró la risa floja y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

─¿Por eso estabas celosa de Meiko? – la pelirroja enrojeció violentamente al ver que Taichi la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa en el resto.

─Creo que deberíamos bajar para que Mimi no se enfade con nosotros por no estar en su fiesta – repuso ella roja como un tomate mientras recogía su regalo y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Taichi la siguió pero tiró del brazo de ella justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral para darle un beso en los labios.

─Feliz Navidad, Sora – ella lo miró con dulzura.

─Feliz Navidad, Taichi.

* * *

 **IX. 2016**

Mimi caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, habían pasado las Navidades y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La castaña se dirigía hacia la clase de sus mejores amigos cuando los vio saliendo del aula. Taichi y Sora eran adorables juntos, no se cansaría nunca de decirlo. Sin embargo, su objetivo no eran la pareja sino el chico rubio que iba detrás de ellos. Si Sora había conseguido el mejor regalo de Navidad, ella conseguiría el suyo ese año. Se había prometido a sí misma que no pasaría el 2016 sin que Yamato Ishida se enamorara de ella. Sora miró a su amiga, conocía sus intenciones y miró a Yamato con compasión y diversión a partes iguales, su amigo no tenía ni idea de cómo Tachikawa pensaba romperle los esquemas. Se encogió de hombros, ella ya tenía todo lo que quería. Rodeó la cintura de Taichi con los brazos, había sido una Navidad preciosa y tenían mucho camino por recorrer. Ante ellos, se abría un 2016 lleno de cambios y repleto de expectativas, lleno de oportunidades y momentos y, ahora, tenía alguien realmente especial con quien compartirlos.

* * *

 **Lo dicho, Nora, espero que te guste y que esté a la altura de las expectativas. Quería poner un título más llamativo pero al subirlo hoy me ha parecido adecuado jajaja Espero que hayas pasado unas Navidades fantásticas y que el 2016 sea un muy feliz Año Nuevo.**

 **A todos los que leáis esto: Gracias y Feliz año Nuevo**

 **Takari95**


End file.
